Hidden Truth's
by lucii.samsonn
Summary: It's Harry Potter's 6th year at Hogwarts. Prior to his return he recieves some shocking news from his headmaster and has to work out a relationship with his most hated professor and someone he has never seen before in his life...
1. Chapter 1

**-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't have any rights to Harry Potter and his world which was created by J.K. Rowling.

**Spoilers: **This story follows Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix; it is about two weeks into the summer holiday. It also takes into account everything that has happened in books 1-5 but not the sixth or seventh books.

**Hidden Truth's**

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter lay alone on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was awake, but in a trance. His eyes were glassy, and every muscle in his body was relaxed. It was the 30th July and 5 minutes to midnight.

His room was disgustingly messy, dust lines every surface and a jumble of possessions obscured the floor from view. His trunk lay open at the foot of his unmade yet occupied bed, it was virtually empty, most of his belongings were either on the ground or strewn randomly around the room.

His wand lay abandoned upon the chest of drawers where Hedwig's cage rested. Hedwig was perched gracefully inside the cage, sleeping with her head under her left wing, her breathing slow and rhythmic.

A loud buzzing sound filled the room, waking Hedwig up. She gave a high-pitched screech and ruffled her snowy feathers indignantly.

Harry woke suddenly from a stupor and looked at the face of his luminous alarm clock, bleary eyed, it showed 24:00. He reached out and hit the stop button, sending his alarm clock crashing to the floor with a loud thud that was inappropriate for its size.

At exactly that moment Harry heard the doorbell chime downstairs, followed by a bout of his uncles red-faced cursing. "That ruddy doorbell's playing up again Petunia, either that or Dudley's lost his keys again, the little tyke, or…" Vernon Dursley's speech came to an abrupt halt as he opened the door, Harry edged closer to his bedroom door, trying to decipher the identity of the visitor.

He jumped back in shock upon hearing the wise old voice of his current headmaster, hitting the back of his head on the wall as he landed in a heap on his unmade bed. He leapt to his feet rubbing the rear end of his skull and snatching his wand from his chest of drawers.

He sent a cleaning charm in all directions and marveled at the widespread effects of the spell. Hedwig's cage was tidied up, most of the feathers and bird droppings were removed and replaced with dry, clean sawdust. Her water tray was filled and some owl treats were added to her food bowl from the box on the window sill.

All of his belongings were thrown into his trunk, but landed neatly, stacking themselves in alphabetical order. The dust that topped every surface was swept away, leaving nothing but shiny wood beneath it. His pillow rose into the air and was plumped by invisible hands. His duvet was repositioned so it lay over the bed, not one crease adorned it.

Harry smiled to himself and bounced out of his newly clean bedroom, catching a glimpse of his appearance in the ornate brass mirror which hung upon the wall opposite his bedroom door.

He doubled back and studied his image in the mirror, the cleaning charm had affected him too, his hair was dark and shiny, it had been combed neatly to one side.

Harry wrinkled his nose in distaste and raked a hand through his hair, messing it up again. His emerald eyes were free from sleep and the dark circles beneath them were gone. His clothes were smooth and free from crinkles and also four sizes smaller than they had been five minutes previously.

Harry was utterly perplexed at the complexity of the cleaning charm he had produced; he had never cast one so powerful before. He looked for a reason why it may have occurred, hundreds of possibilities rushed through his mind, and Harry reviewed each one and discarded it almost immediately. He eventually came to the decision that he was growing more powerful and that his magic was finally starting to reflect that.

Harry cleared his mind and walked over to the top of the stairs, taking a deep breath, he started to pad down the steps barefoot.

When Harry reached the bottom of the stairs, he could hear Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia sniffing uncomfortably at random intervals. He smiled to himself; anything that caused the Dursley's discomfort was fine with him.

He breezed into the living room; Dumbledore was sipping tea casually from a mug that was clearly of wizard origin. It refilled itself every time a sip was taken. Bubbling anger rose up through his gullet at the sight of the ancient wizard sitting calmly in his presence. He took a deep breath and absorbed the appearance of the rest of the room.

The Dursley's were sitting with their backs to Harry on the salmon pink sofa. Dudley was nowhere to be seen, but if he had been present, he would have his hands clamped over his abnormally large bottom, as was his custom, every time wizards came to visit.

Harry wandered over to the only empty seat, swinging his arms freely, before collapsing into the high-backed leather chair.

Dumbledore studied Harry intently, "Are you well, Harry? You look tired and thin". He added as an afterthought. Harry found a spot on the wall just three inches above Dumbledore's head which he concentrated on. "I'm not tired or thin" He said begrudgingly.

Harry looked straight into Dumbledore's eyes "Happy?" he asked.

Dumbledore looked at Harry sadly, and then shook his head slowly. "You need to look after yourself Harry, you know what happened last year, and you need to be prepared, I don't think my office could take another of your beatings."

Harry snorted quietly and in disbelief. "What do you care if I look after myself As far as you're concerned I'm just your little puppet who you can control and force to kill voldemort. Have you ever considered the fact that I might actually want a life and a family, rather than just fighting all the frickin' time?" Harry finished angrily.

Dumbledore stood neatly, stepping over to Harry who was standing now, having leapt to his feet at the beginning of his outburst. He placed a calming hand on Harry's shoulder, but he shrugged it off, turning away. "Harry" Dumbledore began "you will have a life and a family, but unless you would like Voldemort to bring death upon your family, then this has to be dealt with first."

Harry's breathing slowed, he still had his back to Dumbledore but he nodded "I know"

Dumbledore smiled weakly but gladly, the twinkle reappearing in his eyes, and returned to the armchair he had vacated. Harry heard him sit down and followed suit, returning to his seat.

The Dursley's had paid close attention to the interaction between headmaster and student and were now shaking in fear. Harry snorted and turned to Dumbledore, "What are you doing here anyway?" he mumbled tonelessly, not looking into his eyes.

"Ah I was wondering when it might come to that. The order and I have decided that you are to be removed from your current place of residence earlier than usual. There is a choice as to where you can go, and we have added every possible ward and safety precaution to each order safe house although some of them gave been temporarily vacated due to the fact that Voldemort knows where they are and who resides there."

Harry stared at his headmaster "Since when do you let me pick and choose where I go and what I do?" he questioned with hope in his emerald eyes, and thoughts of the Burrow in his mind.

Dumbledore saw the longing that has spread across his face and shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid the Burrow is one of the places that has been briefly deserted. However, you could go to Headquarters, Hogwarts or my own home when I do not inhabit the school; Dumbledore Manor. Whichever place you choose to stay, you will be joined by the Weasley's, Miss Granger and a number of inner circle order members."

Harry stared at Dumbledore, his mouth hanging open somewhat, yet rage and resentment boiled up inside him. "I won't be trapped at Headquarters like Sirius was" He scowled, with a glare in Dumbledore's direction.

He bowed his head regretfully "I expected as much, Harry."

Harry sneered "and I don't much like the idea of starting school before term even begins either." Dumbledore smiled, his crystal blue eyes twinkling "So I can book you a room in Dumbledore Manor then, yes?"

Harry nodded once and shrugged his shoulders defensively "I guess so."

"Good, well it may surprise you, but I do have some other reasons for being here this evening. Firstly Remus and Nymphadora have procured some clothes that should be appropriate for the rest of the summer, as well as some that may be suitable for the winter months."

Harry nodded, silently thanking Lupin and Tonks for saving him from humiliation.

Dumbledore continued, pleased with Harry's reaction, "since Sirius passed, his will was released by the Ministry and everything he owned prior to his death has been transferred to you, including Headquarters, Kreacher, a considerable amount of gold and all of his personal belonging's. Buckbeak was also in Sirius' care, but has now been relocated to Hogwarts, where Hagrid is taking care of him."

Harry's brain was still digesting the information, but his mouth sped ahead and he blurted "I don't want his stuff, I want him!"

Dumbledore inclined his head. "I understand Harry, but you have to face it sometime." Harry gulped, trying to calm himself down. "I know, but not now, well, not all of it now."

"You wish to make some arrangements now?" Harry nodded "Yeah." He paused, "is that okay?"

"Of course Harry." Harry thought for a minute, his eyes glazed over, finally, he came to his senses and started "Buckbeak can stay with Hagrid, you can keep using headquarters as headquarters if you want, Kreacher can go work at Hogwarts and I'll deal with the rest some other time."

"Okay Harry."

Harry breathed out and bowed his head quickly. "Is that it then? Can we go?"

"Not exactly Harry, there is one more thing I have to tell you, and I advise you stay seated." Dumbledore paused whilst Harry made himself more comfortable.

He continued. "Harry, James isn't your father and you aren't an only child, you have a sister."

**-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't have any rights to Harry Potter and his world which was created by J.K. Rowling.

**Spoilers: **This story follows Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix; it is about two weeks into the summer holiday. It also takes into account everything that has happened in books 1-5 but not the sixth or seventh books.

**Hidden Truth's**

**Chapter 2**

Harry stared at Dumbledore with wide eyes. "What?" he asked, confused, "but Mum and Dad, they never... oh… you said that James wasn't my dad, but... I have a sister? That's not possible."

Dumbledore interrupted Harry at that moment. "Harry…"

"If James isn't my dad then who is?" demanded Harry, his brow furrowed and curiosity boiling up inside him, followed by fear and relief, he had been expecting death. He was perched on the edge of his seat, awaiting an answer.

Dumbledore watched Harry, he knew the expression on his face well, it showed a thousand possibilities whizzing through his mind and being discarded almost immediately.

Dumbledore studied Harry intently through his half moon spectacles, Harry's face was a picture of desperation, he wanted answers.

Dumbledore took a breath and spoke. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you Harry. It would be extremely unfair of me considering your father doesn't know himself, although I suspect he shall know soon enough."

"What do you mean you can't tell me? I have a right to know!"

Dumbledore bowed his head slightly, but then he raised it once again. "I understand that Harry, but you would feel the same way, were the roles reversed." Harry let the words wash over him, not listening; instead, he stood up and began pacing the room.

Harry stopped walking; the atmosphere grew tense and wrought with anger and magic wanting to escape. "You expect me to just accept what you have to say? After all the lies you've fed me, and all the secret's you've kept from me, you just want me to take what you say as the final word? Well, how about no? I am not going to just listen to you and act like the perfect little Gryffindor so you can just send me out to war and get me to do your dirty work. Wow, how about that? Famous Harry Potter saying _no_ for once in his frickin' life!"

He cast a seething glance towards the Dursley's, who were watching Dumbledore with narrowed eyes. A greedy expression clouded their pupils and they seemed to be forcibly restraining themselves from snatching handfuls of invisible notes from thin air. Harry didn't understand how they could think of money when his past was in pieces.

Harry ground his teeth to stop himself from uttering one of many insults that had formed in his mind, he was bursting to yell at them. To pay them back for the many years of torture he had endured.

"Harry?" Dumbledore inquired with a hint of worry in his voice. Harry's eyes snapped back to his headmaster. "Well, I can see I'm not going to get an answer" he muttered shortly, yet angrily. "Look… I just want to know who my dad is, my own flesh and blood. Why can't I know? He finished, his voice weakening.

Harry stopped abruptly; his sentence brought back the haunting nightmares he had had, the summer before last. Images of Cedric sprawled on his back, his eyes wide and lifeless. Harry stared into them, willing him to wake up from death, wishing the impossible...

Dumbledore sighed "I am sorry Harry."

Harry scoffed openly, "For what? Not telling me about my own family?" Dumbledore blinked rapidly, he seemed to be trying to rid his eyes of tears. He gestured with his right hand to his forehead, clearly signaling legilimency.

Harry inhaled deeply, anger eating away at his insides; he wanted to grab the calm old man sitting before him and break him into a thousand tiny pieces. He started forwards, yet rather than striking out at Dumbledore; he snatched a glass ornament from the end table and threw it as hard as possible against the mantle wall.

Dumbledore hardly seemed phased by his actions, although some of the glass remained wedged into the wall where the candlestick had smashed. "Well, I think it may be about time that we left, I presume you haven't packed?"

Harry looked at him. How could Dumbledore be so calm, knowing that just seconds before Harry had wanted to shatter him into nothing but a pile of bones. That was if he had been using legilimency, which Harry didn't doubt. He glared at Dumbledore before stomping upstairs, each step reverberating through the wooded handrail.

Dumbledore sipped more tea from his magical mug; he heard Harry climbing the remainder of the stairs and shook his head wearily "He's a lot of angst. But I would say he has a right to be angry, what is your opinion of the matter?" He looked up at the Dursley's, his eyes wide and expectant.

Vernon Dursley cleared his throat quietly; "Who is the boy's father?" he queried with a somewhat innocent look on his chubby visage.

Dumbledore placed his cup on the mahogany table thoughtfully, Petunia Dursley started to speak but stopped when Albus gave her a pointed look and she noticed the coaster under his mug. She nodded to herself, and relaxed considerably.

"Well?" Vernon questioned Dumbledore impatiently.

Albus nodded; the notion very slight. "Harry's father's identity is not to be disclosed to anyone, is that clear?"

When the Dursley's nodded Dumbledore continued "His father is-

Harry reached the landing and stopped to see if he could hear any snippets of conversation from below him, but no sound reached his ears. He supposed that if Dumbledore had wanted to talk then he would have erected silencing wards around himself and the Dursley's. Harry inwardly cursed the man, why was he so infuriating? Sighing to himself, he slouched to his bedroom.

Once he reached his room, he sat on his freshly made bed and stared around at the spotlessness unbelievingly. He was starting to think that he didn't need to pack as a cleaning charm had done it all for him, before he remembered the loose floorboard under his bed.

Crouching on the floor, he reached out a hand and lifted the ill-fitting piece of wood, only to find that all of his treasured belongings had vanished. Harry swept his hand over the base of the hole and found nothing, not even one speck of dust.

Harry snatched his hand back quickly and rushed over to his trunk on his knees, panicking slightly, what if they had been banished into non-existence? He threw the lid open forcefully and took in the appearance of the inside. Each of his books were stacked neatly in one corner and strapped together so they wouldn't move, his clothes were folded carefully and piled next to the books, they seemed to be organised in categories.

The remainder of his belongings were arranged in the space in his trunk that wasn't occupied by either books or clothes. This was the section that Harry scrambled through, eventually pulling out an old and worn piece of yellowing parchment. Harry breathed a sigh of relief; if he had found the map then the rest of his personal possessions would be there too.

Harry replaced the map and the rest of the things he had pulled out in his haste and closed the trunk carefully.

He pulled his wand out of his pocket and bewitched his trunk to be feather light. He then shrunk it to under an eighth of its original size and pocketed it. Harry turned on his heel to walk from the room and heard an angry hoot from behind him.

Harry spun around; Hedwig was perched inside her cage with her wings half spread and her amber eyes fiery. "Crap!" murmured Harry, he stepped forward and reached out an arm to Hedwig. She folded her wings in and looked blatantly away from him.

"I'm sorry Hed', how could I forget you?"

His snowy owl looked back at him and then nipped his finger affectionately, obviously a sign of forgiveness. Harry grinned and withdrew his hand from between the bars of her cage; he then lifted her from atop the chest and proceeded to make his way back downstairs.

"Are you okay Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Uh... sorry about that stuff earlier."

Dumbledore gave Harry an amused look, "It is perfectly fine if you need to vent your anger every now and then, I am much more averse to you keeping your feelings to yourself. Although I am sure your relatives would prefer you leave their possessions out of your rants." Dumbledore paused, whilst Harry nodded, though his face showed something of a smirk.

Dumbledore pursed his lips a little and gave Harry a strict look, Harry immediately looked at his shoes, studying his laces intently. He then realised that he hadn't been wearing shoes previously.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up, his eyebrows slightly raised.

"I took the liberty of conjuring some footwear for you; I assume you would have objected to stepping outside with no shoes on." He paused whilst Harry grinned and muttered his thanks. "On another note, you will be required to take occlumency lessons this year, and before you ask, it shall be with professor Snape. However, he knows not to treat you unfairly this year."

Harry snorted "Yeah, okay. No offense sir, but he doesn't always listen to you."

"I know what you think of Severus Harry, but I must ask you not to let your emotions overtake your need for protection. It is of the utmost importance that you learn how to shield yourself Harry. I am also sure that Severus will not be disobeying me in the near future." Dumbledore finished, his eyes twinkling.

Harry got the feeling that Albus was up to something, but Harry knew better than to pry into his headmasters' relationship with his potions master.

"Are we leaving then sir?" questioned Harry, purposely changing the subject.

"I believe so, would you like to say goodbye?"

"Not really"

"Come now Harry, you won't see your family for a whole year, unless of course you wish to return here for Christmas or Easter?"

Harry glared at the Headmaster.

"I thought not. Ah well, one cannot have everything. Anyhow, come here Harry, we have a lot to do tonight."

Harry nodded and picked up Hedwig's cage, before taking the arm that Dumbledore held out for him.

"Ready?" Dumbledore didn't wait for an answer, he turned casually on the spot and with a swish of his cloak, he and Harry were gone.

**-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Please Review!


End file.
